


Throughout the Years

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: Throughout the years, they’ve made many promises to each other. Their wedding vow, however, was finally coming to an end.





	Throughout the Years

Throughout the years, they’ve made many promises. To stay by each other’s side, to be together until the very end, until death do them apart.

 

And only death will.

 

It was a simple marriage vow at first. Neither really thought about the grim future ahead of them, too busy relishing in the moment.

 

Neither had thought about Irelia’s immortality in the moment, and neither discussed this until now, just now as Riven lay dying in Irelia’s arms.

 

Now, those words were quickly becoming a horrid reality.

 

“This was inevitable,” Riven rasped out in an old lady voice, for that was what she was now. The Noxian warrior had lived a long and prosperous life alongside the Ionian captain, but only Irelia stayed youthful.

 

Irelia’s only wish for many of the past decades was to grow old with Riven, but of course it had to be impossible for it to come true. Instead, the younger of the two took care of the aging Noxian throughout the years.

 

Both knew this moment would come. Both didn’t care. As long as they had each other, they were happy.

 

But now, Riven wasn’t going to be around for much longer.

 

“It’s time to let go of the past, Irelia,” Riven said, running her thumb against the other’s cheek, drying the tears that came. “It’s time for you to find someone new.” A bittersweet smile graced Riven’s lips, and Irelia couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she still found the Noxian, wrinkles and all.

 

“No,” she choked out. “You’re the only one who understands. You have to stay with me,” Irelia begged. “Please… Don’t leave me alone, not again…”

 

Because she didn’t want this—them—to end, ever.


End file.
